Temari's tears
by aNiMeFrEaK0901
Summary: Temari isn't one to fall for a guy, but she fell 4 Shika.She thought Shika and ino were just friends, guess not. In her desparte attempt to fix her broken heart, she finds Sasuke.Will Temair be able to 4get shika? [TEMARIxSASUKE]
1. Chapter 1

Tamari's Tears

By

Naruto4life

And

Narutofan4life1010

Chapter one

Temari was walking beside Gaara and Kankuro on the dusty road to the village hidden in the leaves. Gaara had a meeting in Kohona with the Hokage about their village's alliances. Temari had her eye on someone in the leaf village that she wanted to see, his name was Shikamaru. He was a lazy ninja that she fought in the Chunin exams. He was handsome and she felt something for him. She didn't know why, she hated his laziness and his use of the word 'troublesome'. She just wanted to keep seeing him.

They arrived at the village and went straight to the Hokage building. The Hokage, Tsunde, told them where they would be staying and she excepted to see The Kazekage, Gaara, for their meeting early the next morning. She told Temari and Kankuro they could explore the village if they wanted to while her and Gaara and some village elders discussed important matters.

The Sand Sibs walked to the four room building they would be staying in for as long as the hokage wanted them to stay. She unpacked her things while Kankuro lay on the bed. Gaara Just sat down on a Chair. She had a weak connection with her brother, Gaara, but she knew he was thinking. Kankuro on the other hand, he was a normal pesky little brother who annoyed her to no end. Kankuro had found out about her nonstop thinking about Shikamaru and teased her about it. He was just so annoying! At least he was easy to hurt. If Gaara teased her, her fan wouldn't be able to smash his face in the ground, the way she did with Kankuro.

She signed at her two brothers. "Hey, I'm going out" Gaara just shifted his gaze to her and Kankuro opened one of his eyes. "Why? To see that lazy Shikamaru?" Kankuro said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Temari's fist clenched and she glared at him. "I'd like to see you say that again you little brat!" Kankuro gave a little chuckle. "If you insist" She gave him another glare. "Your going to see that lazy Shikamaru Nara!" Temari had it! She reached for her fan and full force blow at Kankuro.

Then she crossed her arms and walked out the door. "Brothers…" She muttered. She had been to Shikamaru's house so many times, she memorize the way to it by now. She walked down the cold stone path to a small house. It was still dark outside and Temari expected him to be sleeping, but the lights were on.

She thought she would see what he was doing so late at night, so she went though the front bushes and peeked in the window. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Shikamaru was holding a crying Ino in his arms.Shikamaru said that him and Ino were 'just friend' so it should mean nothing she quietly thought to her self. Then she saw the blonde look in to Shikamaru's eyes then she saw her start to lean closer to him. "No she wouldn't dare" whispered Temari. Then she watched as Ino and the lazy ninja's lips touched.

Then she watched as Shikamaru kissed Ino back. Temari's fist clenched. How could he do this to her? After everything they have been thought? She jumped out of the bushes, and she started running. Not knowing where to run, just away from Shikamaru. They had been though so much! Did he even mean it when he said 'I love you'? Then she felt hot tears start down her cheeks.

She remembered her last visit with Shikamaru; they sat in a tree and watched the sunset. More tears started coming. She started to sob; she didn't even wipe off the tears. She just kept running. She ran into a forest. She kept running till she saw a kunai rush past her. She stopped and opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could make out some details of the person who though the kunai.

"Watch it! I could have killed you" She heard the voice of none other then Uchiha Sasuke. "You shouldn't be out this late anyway!" She shouted back. Temari could feel his eyes examining her. She couldn't let anyone see her, Temari of the desert, crying! She quickly wiped her eyes with her arm. Then he spoke again. "Well what are doing out this late?" He asked her. She averted her gaze to the ground.

"Nothing…I was just in town" She felt Sasuke next to her. She looked up; he was getting the kunai he threw out of the tree. "Your aim is off, you would have never hit me if you throw like that" Sasuke glared at her. "Let's see you do better" Temari smiled threw her left over tears. "My pleasure" Sasuke smirked. So then they decinded to have a little sparing match. Sasuke was the one to do the first move. He threw a kunai at her before jumping into a tree. With a wave of her fan, the kunai was gone.

Sasuke smirked again; at least this was going to be a challenge. They Spared for about four hours before they both collapsed next to each other. They were both laid there sweating for a moment. "You're good" Sasuke said as he looked over at her. "You truly are Uchiha" She said back. Sasuke smirked. "Your name is Temari right? You're the red haired kid's sister." Temari nodded, and then she sat up. Sasuke sat up to. "I'm starving I didn't eat dinner" Temari looked at him for a second. "Me too, I didn't have time to eat dinner"

"Then you want to go and get something to eat?" Temari gave a small smile. Was Uchiha Sasuke asking her out? "Only if you're paying" Sasuke gave a small laugh. "You're not like other girls" Temari was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She said with her hands on her hips. "For starts most girls would have let me win a sparring match, then would go off to tell her friends squealing. Then If I asked a girl out to eat the any girl would automatically say yes, and they would make sure I didn't have to pay."

Temari gave a small laugh. "Your right, I'm not like other girls. I have a bloodthirsty brother to deal with, and then I have a make up wearing brother who is really annoying to keep in check. There is no time for stuff like that" Sasuke nodded and got up. Temari got up after him. "Well we'll get something easy, how about Ramen?" Temari has never tasted ramen before, so what a nice time to try. "Yeah, sure" Sasuke started walking out of the forest, Temari followed.

"So how have you been since the chunin exams?" She asked. Sasuke put his hand up and touch the curse mark for a moment. "okay" Temari didn't know what that meant, but didn't care to ask. "Didn't you have a brother?" Temari asked. Sasuke fist clenched. "Yeah, but he is as good as dead" Temari just looked at him, he seemed angry. "You seem mad athim"

Sasuke faced her, do he dare tell her of his brother's doings? "It's just that…He killed everybody…mom and dad…Everybody…I watched it all" Sasuke was looking at the ground. "That's why I'm going to kill him! For revenge for killing my whole clan"

"You're not the only one who has a brother who kills family members" Temari said. Sasuke just looked at her not really believing what she was saying. "Gaara, he killed my mom. He kills everybody, but I can't stop him though. So it is something you just have to live with" Sasuke then changed the subject to something else.

They finally got to the ramen bar and ordered. They both sat there in silent for awhile. Then Temari looked over at Sasuke. He was like a friend now you could say. Sasuke was looking back with his dark eyes. They just kind of stared at each other in there own thoughts. "You…You have pretty eyes" Temari looked taken back a bit. "Did he great Uchiha Sasuke just say I had pretty eyes?" Sasuke smirked. "I guess he did"

Temari reached for some chop sticks. "So you never did tell me why you were out late tonight?" Temari focused on her chop sticks not really wanting to answer that. "And why were you crying?" Temari looked at the floor now. "Nothing" Temari didn't look up to see his face. Her thoughts of Shikamaru were coming back to her. "Temari, were friends now right? I just want to know" She looked up at him again. "Friends?" Temari really never had any friends. She was busy looking after her brothers. She did have some people she knew here in kohona though, just she didn't think of them as friends.

"Yeah, friends" Temari looked down again. She thought Shikamaru and Ino were just friends, but she was wrong. "Well I went to see Shikamaru today" she said looking at the ramen bar's counter tops. Sasuke had heard Ino and Sakura blab on about Shikamaru and Ino's new relationship, and how Shikamaru was going to break up with Temari. "Well I saw him kissing Ino through the window" it was quite for a moment.

The guy behind the counter passed them their ramen bowls, Temari started Eating. Sasuke couldn't really imagine heartbreaks though, he never really loved anybody. Sasuke looked over at Temari eating. Tears were down her cheeks again. "Temari…its okay don't cry" Temari looked up, her features were sad. Sasuke had never seen her like that before.

"You don't know what's its like" Temari pushed her Ramen bowl forward and put her head in her arms. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he never encountered this before. He followed his instincts. He wrapped his arms around Temari and pushed her closer to him. Temari looked up at this sudden move. Sasuke gave her a small smile. Temari gave him a small smile back. Then she cried into his chest.

After some time she stopped and looked up once again at Sasuke. He was looking some where in the distance. "Thank you" She said barley above a whisper. "You welcome" Sasuke whispered back. "Temari?" Both Sasuke and Temari turned around. There was Gaara and Kankuro. Temari stood up so did Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit taller then her she noticed. "What are you doing with that Sasuke brat?" Gaara said in a monotone voice. Gaara glared. Sasuke was on Gaara's list of people he was going to kill someday.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked her brothers. "Looking for you" Temari crossed her arms. "I don't need looking for!" Kankuro signed. "Well you weren't at Shikamaru's house, so we got worried and started looking for you" Temari clenched her fist at Shikamaru's name. "Well you found me now go away! I'll be home in a second" The boys turned around and headed home.

"So guess you have to go" Sasuke said watching Gaara and Kankuro leave. "Not with out doing this" She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her.She pressed her lips agaist Sasuke's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Temari again and kissed her back. Temari broke the kiss and Sasuke removed his arms. "Well I have to go now" She started running away. "Wait!"

Temari stopped and turned around. "When can I see you again?" Sasuke said standing in the light of the ramen bar. Temari thought to her self. "Meet me here at 12:00 tomorrow!" Then she started running away again. He turned around and I guess he did have to pay. He set some money on the table and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari tears

By

Narutofan4life1010

And

Naruto4life

Chapter two

A blonde interrupts

Temari arrived at the ramen bar to meet Sasuke. She spotted him sitting at the end of the long counter, and she took a seat next to him. He looked up and handed her a bright pink flower. She took the flower and put it in her hair. "I thought this might make you feel better" He said in his normal voice "Why thank you" Temari gave Sasuke a small smile. "My pleasure" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke wasn't experienced with girls, but he tried.

"You know, I've been thinking. I don't need Shikamaru anyways" Temari said looking down. She knew it wasn't true, she still thought about him all the time. "He is just a stupid cheater" Temari said as she slammed a fist to the table. "I think I know how you feel" Sasuke tried to comfort her. He didn't have any experience in this matter, but he wanted to help.

"Well it feels really horrible, and makes me feel like taking my fan out on that Ino" Every time Temari thought of Ino, it made her feel horrible. "Well at least everything is okay now" Sasuke said to make her feel a bit better about everything. "Yeah I guess" She gave a small sign. She looked up at the uchiha. She looked at his Raven hair and his dark eyes. She felt him gazing back at her. Then she quickly averted her gaze. A small tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Hello, may I take your order?" A waitress behind the counter asked. They quickly ordered some ramen and watched the waitress disappear to the back room. Sasuke grabbed some chop sticks. "Hey Sasuke, Why are you doing this?" Sasuke glanced at her. "Because" Sasuke said. Temari grabbed some chop sticks also. "Are you doing this just because you felt sorry for me? I'm not a charity case! I can handle my self you know" Temari said looking at the counter top.

"I know your fully cable of taking care of yourself. It's just…its just last night I couldn't stop thinking about you" Sasuke said, Temari signed. Did this mean Uchiha Sasuke likes her? She wasn't as pretty as other girls; her brothers had an affect on people. Then Again Sasuke was a bit like her. They both didn't have good people skills and they both were really stubborn.

Temari had to admit Sasuke was very cute, but so many other girls were after him too. She knew she liked Sasuke, it's just she couldn't stop thinking about Shikamaru. Then her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying loud voice. "Hey Sasuke!" She looked up at the owner of the voice. It was Naruto, the annoying blonde boy.

"Oh no, Naruto" Sasuke said as he put his head in his arms. "Oh and Hi Temari, what are you doing here with Sasuke?" Then the waitress passed Temari and Sasuke there bowls of Ramen. Naruto gave them a puzzled look. Then he took a seat next to Sasuke and ordered five bowls of Ramen. "So how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked with the big goofy grin on. "Naruto, I don't remember asking you to eat Ramen with us" Sasuke said glaring at the annoying blonde.

"It's okay you don't have to ask! I'll eat Ramen with you guys any time" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke signed. It was useless talking any sense in to Naruto. Maybe next time Him and Temari wouldn't have a date at Naruto favorite restaurant. Wait, date? Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking it such odd terms.

Temari looked down at the Raman. She was getting to like Sasuke, but how could she forget about Shikamaru? He just said he couldn't stop thinking about her, before Naruto interrupted. What was she suppose to say? Temari glanced over at Sasuke. Naruto was chatting away, but it didn't look like Sasuke was listening to him.

Temari could feel a twisting feeling in her stomach, and didn't really feeling like eating. She wanted to go home and take a nice long shower to sort out her thoughts. "Hey Sasuke" Sasuke looked over at her. "Yeah?" He said stuffing some noodles in his mouth. "I don't feel very hungry; I think I'm going to go home" Temari pushed the bowl of Raman forward and got up. Sasuke got up to.

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke said as he started walking. Temari followed by his side. "Sorry, about Naruto. He can be a pain some times" Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets. "It's okay, I just wasn't feeling good" Temari looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" Sasuke noticed how different she's been acting.

"Nothing" Temari said giving Sasuke a fake smile, to prove she was okay. "If you say so" The two came to a stop at the Hokage building. "Well I'll see you later" Temari said walking to the door. "Yeah" Sasuke turned around and started walking. Temari gave a soft smiling while watching his figure disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Temari's tears

By

Naruto4life

and

Narutofan4life1010

Chapter 3

Temari went inside the building to her room. She plopped down on her bed and hugged the while pillow. She was Temari of the desert, and she was having a hard time with boys. Temari almost laughed, this isn't something she encountered every day.

"That stupid, Shikamaru" She whispered. He was why she couldn't go out with people anymore. She just met Sasuke, but what about other guys. This could happen again in Suna.

Then Temari heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She shouted. Kankuro appeared in the door way. "Shikamaru's here to see you, I thought you said you broke up with him" Temari sat up and dropped the pillow. "Well I I'm now!" Temari got up and stomped out the door way, pushing her brother aside.

She saw Shikamaru leaning against the door frame of the front door. He saw her coming and gave her a lazy look. "We have to talk" He said in his normal tone. Temari put her hands on her hips. "You bet we have to talk!" Shikamaru stopped leaning on the door frame.

"Calm down, let's go or a walk" Shikamaru turned and walked out the door. Temari followed him and walked by his side. She swore she heard mumble 'troublesome'.

"Okay, Temari. This isn't going to work out. This long distance relationship and what sort is getting to troublesome. I'm really sorry but…" Shikamaru was cut off by Temari. "I saw you and that ino-girl! Shikamaru how could you" Temari felt her eyes began to water. No she couldn't cry now, she did enough of that in front of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Temari, it's just that…" Temari felt her fist clench. "Just that what!" she yelled. "She's lives closer and you live farther away" Shikamaru said looking at the ground trying to avoid a very mad Temari.

"but Shika-kun…what about all those times we had? Are you going to throw it away?" She glared at him. "Temari it's just easier" he said sternly. Temari took a step back. Shikamaru looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I really am" He said. Temari felt the number of tears gathering increase. "Shika-kun…" Some stray tears fell and temari turned around and ran back to her house. She didn't want to run into Sasuke again.

She didn't even know why she was crying, she knew this was coming. But inside she really though he was going to say that with Ino was a accident and that he still loved her.

Temari ran through the door, avoided her brothers. She ran to her room and slapped the door. She jumped on her bed and hugged the pillow once more. The tears came pouring down and she let out small sniffles.

Then there was knock at the door. "Go away!" Temari shouted. "Temari, are you okay?" She heard Kankuro say through the door. "Yes, I'm fine. Now leave me alone!" She yelled once more. "I knew that Shikamaru kid was no good, he's no better then that Sasuke Uchiha" She heard Gaara say threw the door.

Her sniffles became sobs. Maybe Gaara was right. Maybe she wasn't meant to be with anybody.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari tears

By

Naruto4life

and

narutofan4life1010

Chapter 4

Sasuke's P.O.V (point of view) 

I sat on the grass looking up at the sky for a long time. It was so boring! But I wasn't paying attention to the clouds, I was busy with my own thoughts. Is that why Shikamaru watchs the clouds, to help him think? Nah, Shikamaru has nothing to think about. Well Today was a lot to think about, and last night to. I see this girl crying, and it reminded me of myself. I didn't know what to do, then we started sparing. Now I was haveing a _date_ with her. I'm not really use to this stuff, most girls are just after me. It makes them so annoying and boring.

Temari was diffrent. She _had_ one guy and wasn't a fangirl. But that _guy _was cheating on her. Ino over temari? I would never do that. Ino is loud and just another fangirl. Wait, maybe she's not a fangirl anymore.

well what troubled me most is why temari left today. Was it naruto? Naruto has that affect on him. Or maybe she just wasn't feeling good. Well I should check it out. I got up and started walking toward the Hokage tower, if she was from Suna then she would have to be staying near the hokage tower. I saw Ino, she smiled and waved. I don't hold a grudge againest her or shikamaru, but she is still is my fangirl? I didn't even look up, but I did see the shock on her face. "Sasuke-kun?" I stopped.

"yeah?" I'm not that much of a stuck up jerk that i don't answer my name, well most of the time. "I heard you were eating at the ramen stand with Temari" I turned around to face her. I was shocked that she knew, but didn't show it. "How did you know that?" Ino smiled. "Well ten-ten told me who heard it from rock lee who heard it from master gai who heard it from kakashi who heard it from Sakura who heard it from Naruto who was there" I didn't even seemed the least bit surprised. Of couarse naruto would tell Sakura! "What ever" I just turned around and kept walking. "So it's true?" Ino said runing after me.

I didn't want to spread a rumor about it. "No, it's not! I just happen to eat ramen the same somebody else was!" Ino giggled. "Yeah...right. So i'm guessing your going to see her now?" I glared at her. Ino just giggled again. "Well do you know what to say?" I haven't thought about that. I just walked a little faster. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked when she spead up after me. "No, not really. But I can help you out with Temari" I stopped and glared at her. "I don't need help! and why do you care?" Ino just blinked. "Well I feel really bad because Shikamaru is going to break up with her, because of me. So I feel kind of bad, so i think i should make it up to her. By getting her a knew boyfriend! One to pick up the broken peices of her heart! that's so cute! and your pretty easy to fall in love with, plus I think you like her" Ino winked. I just glared and kept on a perment scowl. "But if YOU mess it up then there goes my nice streak! and plus I like helping people with thier love lifes it's my job"

I looked a bit surprised but it quickly faded and I turned around and kept walking. I do need Ino's help, I just don't want to admit. "Sasuke-kun!" She called after me once more. She ran up and blocked my path. "Okay, Did she end the date early?" I clenched my teeth. "Yeah" Ino looked down. "This is going to be harder then I thought" I just looked the other way. "That means she is still thinking about Shikamaru! So that means you got to tell her you know what she's feeling and stuff." Ino put a finger to her chin. "She's not going to let you in just yet, so say it threw the door. When She opens the door, say your sorry. Also that she's diffrent then other girls. Don't just admit all your feelings though! then say she needs to think this over and leave, then she come to you" Ino smiled.

wow ino was good at this. "I don't need your help" I walked passed her. "Awww, cute Sasuke! You found somebody! even if they are as stuborn as you" I looked back at Ino. She just stood there smiled. I signed and went to the apartment buliding next to the hokage tower. I found her room and knocked on the door. I was not prepared to what met me there. I knocked on the door. Gaara of the dersert opened the door. Now that was scary! I took a step back. "Uchiha..." I shoke of that stupid scaryness from before. I stood before Gaara with my hands in my pokets. "I'm here to talk to Temari" gaara smirked. "No" Then he slamed the door.

I clenched my fist. "You jerk!" I yelled. Then Kankuro opened the door. "Um...Hi can I talk to temari" I asked. kankuro looked behind him. "Kankuro shut the door" I heard Gaara's voice. Kankuro turned around. "But..." i heard him whisper to his brother. Then I saw some sand and kankuro turned aorund. "Sorry" and he slamed the door. Maybe I will need ino's Help.

"Gaara's scary, isn't he?" I looked up and saw Shikamaru lieing on a tree. "shikamaru? what are you doing here?" Shikamaru yawned. "Spying on you" Sasuke glared. "Why would yu be doing that?" I asked. "Ino asked me too" I growled and walked to the hosptail, maybe Sakura can help me. I got to the hosptail and Sakura was giggling with Sakura. "Sakura, Ino..." I said. Ino gave a small wave. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" sakura said. "I uh... I kind of need a favor" Ino giggled. "ino was right! Come on Sasuke" Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him down the road. Ino followed. "So Sasuke, I guess you do need our help" Sakura said. "What did she say?" Ino asked. "Gaara won't let me in" Sasuke said as he wiggled his wrist from Sakura's grip.

"Then I have an Idea" Sakura said then she whispered her Idea to Ino. Ino smiled and bobed her head in agrement. "Okay Sasuke your going to transform into Ino to get in. Your going to pretend Your Ino saying sorry about Shikamaru. Then When she lets you in her room where her brothers are gone you can be Sasuke. There is a twist though...you have to act like Ino" I raised a Eyebrow. "here's what you have to do" They both whispered it to me.

When they finished I Nodded. He did the hand seal and "Transform!" He turned into Ino. "Okay, maybe I should help you" Ino said. Sakura noded. Ino did her own hands seals and her body fainted as her soul took over Sasuke's transformed body. Sakura and INo nodded. INo knocked on the door. Gaara opened it. "yes?"

"Hi I'm Ino, I came to talk to temari" gaara looked around. "What ever" He opened the door and ino walked in. Gaara let her to temari's door, then he left. Ino knocked. "H-hello?" She heard a shaky voice. "Hi, it's Ino" Then it got quiet. Ino saw kankuro and gaara watching from the hall way. "I just wanted to say i'm sorry!" It was still Quiet. "Temari I didn't mean everything that happened" Still it was quiet. "Can I come in?" It was still quiet for a few moments before the door handle clicked open.

Temari's hair was frizzy and her eyes were puffy. "What do you want?" She asked in a hoarse voice.


End file.
